


【谦藏】青春期情爱事故 01-02

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 又是沙雕脑洞翔太×友香里 cp线警告！！！一个 “因为自己弟弟泡了人家妹妹而在讨好你藏的边缘试探” 的你谦和 “拱了我家白菜的忍足家男人都是大猪蹄子” 的你藏大概是个恋爱喜剧……吧
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Shouta/Shiraishi Yukari
Kudos: 3





	【谦藏】青春期情爱事故 01-02

（一）

“忍足翔太，”大他两岁的亲兄长啪地一声摔下了手里的瓷杯，像盯着尼斯湖水怪一样盯着他，“什么？你刚刚说了什么？” 

“我和友香里交往了，哥哥。”忍足翔太咬咬下唇，又重复了一遍。“上个星期她已经接受了我的告白，我们两个……现在……正在约会。” 

“你疯了吧？！在学校被谁用足球还是网球什么砸坏脑子了吗？”忍足谦也蹭地一下从椅子上跳了起来，“你终究还是想看到你哥我被白石用毒药或者绷带给弄得五马分尸是吗？！” 

“这有什么啊！”忍足翔太丝毫不减气势地瞪了回去，“哥哥你有喜欢的人，我就不能有喜欢的女孩子吗？” 

“别的女孩子也就算了，你以为你说的这个女孩子是谁的妹妹？哈？谁给你的这个雄心豹子胆？！” 

“哥哥和白石哥哥本来就每天都在一起，现在我和友香里也能每天在一起了，这样不是很好吗？” 

“这意思能一样吗！” 

“我又不会欺负友香里，把妹妹交给我就这么让白石哥哥不放心吗？既然哥哥和白石哥哥是亲友，稍微也可以信任一下我啊！” 

“你也知道我和白石是亲友啊？”忍足谦也气得脸都绿了，“喂，忍足翔太，你知不知道你说的这个男人和你哥是什么关系？从我升上国二起，发生在他身上的事就没有一件是我不知道的！结果你现在说什么，你在和这个人的妹妹约会？上次你跑到他面前坦白说你喜欢友香里，他气得整整一个星期都没和我说话，你现在这样做就不怕他把我抛尸荒野吗？！” 

“……如果那样做才能同意我和友香里在一起，那哥哥就牺牲一下吧。” 

“喂！” 

“所以说哥哥你帮我劝动白石哥哥，让他同意了不就可以了吗！” 

“忍足翔太。”忍足谦也干笑了一声。“你该不会以为我真的会站在你这边吧？” 

忍足翔太往后缩了缩，“不……不然呢？” 

“你就真的没想过我会把这件事告诉爸妈，让你被没收一切通讯工具然后关三天的禁闭吗？” 

“……那我要把你暗恋白石哥哥的事也一起告诉他们吗？” 

“……” 

“……” 

“你现在是在威胁我吗？”

“嗯，单方面威胁。” 

“没用的，忍足翔太。你现在只有两个选择，自己被我弄死，或者把我拖下水，反正我们两兄弟最后还是要一起死在白石手下。”

“有友香里在，我才不会有事呢。”忍足翔太气定神闲地挡过面前投来的灼灼视线，“倒是哥你，有没有想过，要是哪一天被白石哥哥知道了你喜欢他——” 

“吵死了！两情相悦很了不起是吗！” 

被戳到痛处的兄长气得脸色一阵红一阵绿，像只鼓胀了气的河豚，低气压以肉眼可见的速度在他周围结成实体。也顾不上对面亲弟颇有些一言难尽的恻隐神情，他推开凳子就走，动作间的慌乱僵硬让人将他的心虚与焦虑一览无遗。 

忍足翔太有些复杂地看着对方气冲冲走回卧室的背影。他下午与心爱的女孩子约会结束，回到家门口时已经抱着赴死的心态决意先将内情通报给忍足谦也，结果对方的反应比他惨烈更甚，仿佛已然能够预判自己将来就要被推上断头台一斩为快。考虑到刽子手是白石藏之介，忍足翔太深信这绝对不是不可能发生的。 

但是没关系，他自己还有一张免死令牌呢。忍足翔太想到这，心情尚佳地从衣袋掏出手机，屏幕持续亮着，果不其然，短信上显示着两条未读信息，他摁下阅读键。

[17：32 From 友香里]

谢谢翔太君今天能陪我去游乐园！发夹实在是太可爱了，我会好好保管着的！

[17：34 From 友香里]

不介意的话，下次由我给翔太君带一份我亲手做的便当可以吗？为了翔太君我可是第一次亲自下厨呢，好好期待吧(´・ω・｀) 

两情相悦就是很了不起啊。忍足翔太的嘴角控制不住地上翘起来，整颗心都被灌满了蜂蜜的粘稠，溢满的情意几乎涌出心口，过分充实的甜度浓郁得让他几近窒息。他打字速度飞快地回复了对方，又手脚利落地删掉了短信确保已经毁尸灭迹，哼着小调将手机揣进兜里，转身去冰箱门口翻找自己的晚餐了。

（二）

所有认识忍足谦也的人都知道的一件事是，忍足谦也最不擅长的事情是等待，除此之外就是撒谎。让忍足谦也长期维持一种对人圆谎的状态，基本等同于让他闭着眼在高空上走钢丝，其中的为难之处就在于，他非但不能追求速度，还得时时刻刻保持着自己几乎为负的平衡感；这简直比让他一天之内考五次世界史测验还折磨他，如此情景之下，性命反倒不是最要紧的了。 

而现在这个需要他撒谎的对象是白石藏之介，忍足谦也心想，还不如现在就一刀杀了他来得痛快呢。

说到白石藏之介这个人，在忍足谦也的生命里起到的作用可是非同小可。在忍足谦也过去的十五年人生中，他向来过得风风火火，有一说一，脑子里除了速度网球和橡皮擦基本也没装下过什么其他东西，性取向和脑筋都一样直得令人发指。按理说，像他这样一个正值青春期又阳光俊朗，少女漫画男一号般纯情直率的中学男生，虽然有些时候可能求生欲是低了点，但也完全不妨碍学校众多情窦初开的小女生对着他芳心暗许。要照着这个剧本发展，忍足谦也很快就能找到一个心仪的另一半，然后他就可以打电话告诉远在东京的堂兄，傻了吧，你堂弟我不但先你一步抢到了限量版橡皮，还先你一步交到了可爱的女朋友呢。所以说速度就是人生啊！ 

可国二那年他偏偏就栽在白石藏之介手里。

白石藏之介，这个男人本身的存在，可能就是为了打击这世上某部分到现在都还在生命中毫无建树的人。忍足谦也掰着指头默默细数，这家伙长得比他好看，性格比他稳重，笑得比他甜，腰线比他漂亮(事实上比忍足谦也所有认识的女生都要漂亮)，成绩比他优异，网球还打得高出他一筹。按理说，白石藏之介只要往台上一站，他身上无形中散发出的优等生光环就会告诉台下的千千万同龄人，不好意思，像我这么完美的人是真的可以为所欲为的，觉得无地自容的话现在去天台抢个位置还来得及。 

忍足谦也幸运地没有沦为那千千万个同龄人之一。相反的是，很快他就发现，自己已经无形之间地被这本行走的教科书的精神力彻底同化，顺道连性取向都被九十度全然扭转了。 

这就很尴尬了。不是说忍足谦也不愿意接受自己再也没机会找到可爱女孩子当另一半的事实，四天宝寺庭球部成员内部消化，仿佛也不是那么难以接受的，毕竟某对搞笑情侣的现身说法就摆在那里，而忍足谦也向来对这样的事情想得很开。 

问题就在于，这对浪速之星的人生实在是个不小的挑战，毕竟他的人际关系里向来都只是各式各样单一明了的标签，贴满了他所认识的所有人的身后。他一揭开标签，立刻就能三秒钟内顺利将对方正确归纳进自己的人际认识圈里。这个人，成天就知道在我面前秀恩爱演蹩脚搞笑剧；那一个，部活出勤率比我世界史测验合格率还要低；还有那个，明明是个只会拍照刷博客的死宅后辈，还天天抓准机会一刻不停地吐槽我。

现在他面前的这个标签，上面写着“温柔体贴，无所不能，人生中独一无二的大亲友。PS：长得还特别赏心悦目。”然后这几行字就都被统统划掉了，全部都替换成了几个横线加粗的大字：忍足谦也的初恋。 

忍足谦也可以暂时不找女朋友，也可以偶尔把速度搁到一边不去考虑，但是他总不能有一天打电话告诉忍足侑士，傻了吧，你堂弟我不但先你一步抢到了限量版橡皮，还先你一步交到了可爱的女朋友呢。哦，不对，他是个男的，而且腰线比你认识的任何一个女孩子都要完美哦。

忍足谦也长长地哀嚎了一声，将脸埋进枕头里面。

“……哥哥。” 

“干什么？” 

“已经六点半了……庭球部没有晨练吗？” 

忍足谦也埋在枕头里的脑袋一动不动，“不想去。” 

“从昨天下午你就开始这样，你失恋了吗？” 

“我现在这样到底是因为谁啊！你这家伙，说话的时候小心点！” 

“什么啊，就因为还没得到白石哥哥的心，哥你现在变得越来越暴躁了呢。” 

鸭绒枕里响亮地传来一声中气十足的冷笑。“想看看你哥更暴躁的样子吗？忍足翔太？” 

“还是算了，我赶时间，”忍足翔太嘴里咬着一片早餐面包，含糊不清的吐字也模糊不了他语调里的炫耀，“我可不是一整天都能闲着无事可做的单身男人——友香里给我送了便当，再不赶去吃就要冷掉了。” 

“你这家伙——”忍足谦也气得一个挺身从床上蹦了起来，反手一个枕头就往站在房间门口的人砸了过去，被忍足翔太一个侧身轻松躲过。“你绝对死定了！”他气得话都找不到边，忍足翔太边往卧室外面躲边憋着幸灾乐祸笑容的样子更让他气得头顶生烟，“你再敢泄露一次试试看！臭小子，你当自己做对了什么事情还这么不知收——”

忍足翔太当然不会听他的唠叨，在忍足谦也话音未落时就一溜烟地跑没影了。他坐在床边忿恨地听着对方收拾背包在楼下准备出门上学的声音——凭什么这小子惹下的祸要让他去收拾残局啊？！

他这边正气不打一处来，桌子上的手机振动着响起铃声，将还在恨得牙痒痒的忍足谦也立刻拉回理智，陷入骤然的惊慌和不知所措之中。这下惨了，他没有去参加晨练，现在这个时间点赶去学校也只能正好赶上早晨第一节课的上课铃，那他这个电话还不如不接。

但万一是白石藏之介打过来的电话呢？如果接不到他的电话，白石藏之介势必会跑去隔壁四天宝寺小学找忍足翔太，如果正好撞见那两个家伙在操场上一起吃便当——忍足谦也打了个激灵，连忙跳下床去够那个电话。

他低头看着不断振动的手机屏幕，果然是那个能让自己倒背如流的号码。忍足谦也迟疑了片刻，还是不得不摁下通话键，生平第一次在接白石藏之介的电话上这样如临大敌。

“今天怎么没来参加晨练？”电话那头的白石藏之介单刀直入，很好脾气地没有什么责怪的口吻，反倒满满都是温柔体贴的关怀，“谦也你生病了吗？需不需要替你请今天的假？” 

我没生病，我倒是生怕你知道实情之后气得两眼一翻一病不起。忍足谦也在心里说，但终究还是没找到什么能够回答的话，只好断断续续地敷衍着，“没什么，是我不小心睡过头了……我很快就到，抱歉。” 

“谦也也会睡过头，真是少见呢，”对方在电话那头温柔地笑了，顿时让忍足谦也的良心一阵隐隐作痛，“最近是流感易发的季节，千万别在这个时候不小心感冒了。我们刚刚结束晨练，快过来上课吧。早餐也没有吃吗？” 

“……嗯，”忍足谦也如实回答，“还没有。” 

“在门口替你买了面包和牛奶，快过来吧，再不来早餐也要冷掉了。”白石藏之介叹了口气，“幸好你今天中午的便当是我准备的，否则还不知道要饿多少顿呢。先替你放在课桌抽屉里面了。” 

知道这件事之后该不会在食物里给我下了毒吧？“谢了……我很快就到，白石先去上课吧。” 

“嗯，路上小心。那我先挂了。”

忍足谦也挂下电话，一个后仰重新把自己埋倒在卧室大床上。

白石藏之介宽容地什么都不追问，显然是对他抱有一百分的信任，而他昨夜辗转反侧，担忧着这份信任被他所辜负而彻夜未眠。

原来情绪能够影响到五脏六腑的运作是真的。他浑身都开始席卷起身体机能抗议的酸泛，太阳穴胀痛得像灌进了一斤的烧白酒。他抬起眼翻了一翻，盯着天花板看了一会儿，又抬手拍拍自己的脸颊，试图用疼痛给自己添几份大无畏的勇气。

但是他所有的勇气在白石藏之介面前，都算不上一回事。所有不经大脑的强硬也好，一时冲动也罢，一遇上那个眉眼柔和的人，一瞬间都在忍足谦也跃然而憧憬的那颗心上化为千丝万缕的绕指柔。

他开始发自内心地不安起来——白石藏之介对他有多少的关怀和温柔，他就有多少份翻倍增量的愧怍焦躁。对方再如何是个包容随和的好脾气，也有不能触碰的底线，这个底线忍足谦也很清楚，白石友香里大概就是其中之一。上一次忍足翔太的斗胆表白跟前，白石藏之介那幅惨白得如同中了砒霜毒素一样的脸色还历历在目——至今他连想都不敢回想。

那一场博弈的结局俨然是惨痛的，忍足翔太撂下了那句喜欢别人妹妹的告白掉头就跑，而白石藏之介铁青着脸走了回去，整整一个星期没再和忍足谦也说过话。眼下这场和他怄过的气甚至还余韵未散，忍足谦也敢断定自己只要稍稍不慎，露出一点马脚，他和对方维持整整三年固若金汤的感情城墙就要从头筑起了。

那可是白石藏之介啊，忍足谦也有点恍惚地咀嚼着这令人窒息的可能性，觉得连味蕾连带着整个口腔都不自觉地泛着苦味。

床头桌上的小速速从打开的笼子里不紧不慢地爬上来，攀上他的床头，一步接一步，慢慢挪到灰心丧气的主人手边。

“你说我该怎么办？”他低下头，摩挲着小速速粗糙肌理下的凸显的脊骨。小速速用脑袋拱了拱他的手心，探出细长的舌尖来舔舐着他的指间，温热像蘸湿的羽毛尾一样丝丝缕缕地划过，也不知道是能够感知忍足谦也心中所想，还是纯粹地想安慰被沮丧笼罩的他。

TBC


End file.
